


Not Family

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [18]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Merry chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Family

Frodo and Sam sat at the Green Dragon, sipping one of the Inn's hardy ales. Sam was having a spirited chat with Frodo's cousin, Merry, who was visiting from Buckland.

"Mr. Frodo IS the smartest gentlehobbit in the Shire, Mr. Merry. How can you say otherwise?"

"That he THINKS he's the smartest, there's no denying," Merry said, grinning.

Sam grumbled under his breath.

Frodo smiled and patted his hand. "Merry's family, Sam. Family never praise overmuch. They fear my head will swell."

"Then I'm glad I'm not family," Sam muttered.

Frodo clasped his hand and spoke softly. "As am I."


End file.
